Traditionally Americans have removed leaves fallen from trees with special leaf rakes. The removal of leaves is desirable from an ascetic point of view as well as for lawn health. Decaying piles of leaves can cause death and decay of grass or other small plants. The use of leaf rakes is effective, but raking is time consuming and requires great human effort. Raking leaves is an unpopular part of life in America.
In recent decades leaf blowers have been manufactured and sold. These blowers ease the burden of raking leaves. They have a small electric or gasoline motor to power the enclosed fan. Air from this enclosed fan exhaust is directed at the ground covered with leaves. The air blast is used to clear the lawn of leaves and blows them into a pile for disposal.
Leaf blowers are a great aid for removal of leaves. Leaf blowers are sometimes used to move and clean small trash in garages. However, leaf blowers can be heavy and difficult to maneuver. In some cases the blowers are mounted as a backpack. Usually the combination of motor fan blower housing with exhaust tube is carried and maneuvered by a handgrip that is placed above the motor fan blower housing combination. The weight and forces generated by the leaf blower can quickly cause fatigue. The problem to be solved is how to have a unit powerful enough to blow leaves, and at the same time reduce the fatigue of the job of leaf blowing. The present invention addresses this problem by placing an air exhaust tube at the upper part of the housing and by placing an extended handle behind the housing so that the force of the exhausted air will aid the lifting of the leaf blower.
The improvements of the inventive leaf blower are the placement of the handle distal from the motor and fan. This distal placement of the handle is opposite the exhaust tube. The exhaust blowing in a downward motion can act as a third class lever lowering the apparent weight of the motor/fan housing component: A pommel or boss extending downward from the handle can attach to an article of clothing such as a belt so that downward blowing causes an uplifting of the fan motor combination which eases the operation of the leaf blower.